A Certain Esper Idol and Magical Cosplayer
by xMikaelx
Summary: AU. Three months ago, Accelerator had two fateful encounters: one involved a certain Senpai from her school and the other involved a certain outsider who kept calling herself a "Magical Girl". Whatever that person meant, she was pulled into a world she never knew existed, forced to fight monsters of unknown origin. Yet, for some reason, she needed to become an Idol? !
1. Stunning Entrance

**Disclaimer: A Certain Magical Index and its Characters definitely belongs to Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

Flying through Tokyo's night sky, a helicopter was about to reach its destination. It had a passenger capacity of 5 but right now it was currently being used by two people, one of which was the pilot. Even though she was a student of Academy City, this girl was given permission to go beyond the high walls. It had been three months since she started this gig, but no matter how much time had passed, she never got used to this kind of lifestyle.

Sitting behind the pilot's seat while staring at the nightlife below, she wondered how much of a difference Tokyo City and Academy City had. To be quite honest, both had the same glaring features: high rise buildings, flock of people moving around as they go about with their personal lives, and sirens blaring as police cars tailed a runaway vehicle. With the exception of high-tech equipment roaming about the streets of her home city, it goes to show how much similar Academy City was in other urbanized areas.

The city she lived in was completely isolated from all of Japan, becoming a country of its own, much like how Vatican City became a city-state inside Italy. Its top priority was research and as such, the city became an education-providing center for the world. The main topic of research, however, was something that became the envy to outsiders.

Supernatural abilities and Power Development.

From her silent reverie, Amata Kihara's ear-grating voice called out to her while he continued to pilot the chopper, effectively cutting off her thoughts.

"Hey, kid! Better prepare for drop-off! I made a breakthrough in my research today, so I won't be picking you up! Better be nice to your escorts."

Of course she knew that already. She could see the open-roof stadium a number of meters ahead, its powerful flashing spotlights reaching way above the clouds. She kept her voice soft in preparation of the upcoming performance.

"Yeah, yeah."

The girl with albino features pulled in the duffle bag that was sitting next to her. Opening it, she pulled out what appeared to be an outfit composed of a pink vest, pink pin-on tie, a white button shirt with puffy short sleeves, a striped skirt with frills underneath, thin white leggings, and lots and lots of ribbons. The pink made her eyes sore and she scoffed, readying herself for a quick change.

"Are you seriously changing here? You seducing me or something, brat?"

"Shut up, old fart. It's your fault for lifting off so late."

"Huh? Did you really just call me an old fart? Besides, how is it my fault you came so damn late? Did you do something before coming to the airport, you fucking brat?"

"None of your business, bastard."

 _-0-_

 _Amata Kihara sat inside his van when a call suddenly woke him from his tender nap "Who the fuck?" He pawed for his phone and pressed it lazily against his ear. He was confused for a moment due to the mixed cacophony of explosions and screams coming from the other end, but he managed to hear the girl's tired voice regardless._

 _"Eh? What do you mean prepare a faster vehicle? What? An aerial transport?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Where do you expect to get- the airport?! Wait just a- Eh? That motherfucker hanged up on me! GAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _At least he acquired a new skill: learning how to fly a damn helicopter in a span of 30 minutes._

 _-0-_

Opening the door to the right let all of the cold air into the aerial transport, with it circulating as the light below revealed her white hair billowing to the wind. Facing her manager for the first time since they left, she asked Amata regarding what he had mentioned earlier.

"What are you researching on this time? Could it be something related to me again?"

The older man laughed as if what she said earlier tickled his funny bone. It really hurt her ears every time he laughed in near proximity; she felt tempted to stab her own ears to at least have something else to focus on.

"Oh? What's this? This is the first time you've asked me something about my research in a _reeeeeaaaaally_ long while. Interested in becoming my guinea pig again, **_Accelerator_**?"

The title Academy City gave her...every time she heard that designation she wished that she was a Level 0 Esper instead. Inside her home city, most people knew her as the notorious "Accelerator", one of the top ranked Espers with a very powerful ability unknown to most people. Hearing the words "guinea pig" and "experiment" in one sentence meant that it was the kind of research that included "physical activity". After giving Amata the middle finger, Accelerator looked away to stare at the outside view.

"Now you're ignoring me? You just made papa sad..."

Now that gave her more chills than every experiments combined. Continuing to ignore him, she checked to see her destination a few meters closer than earlier. She pulled out her cellphone to call in someone from inside the building, "Here goes nothing..." She took a deep breath to get 'in-character'. She heard a few rings before she answered the person on the other line with a cheerful greeting uncharacteristic of her earlier thug personality.

"Hello~, it's me! I'm really sorry for the delay! I'll be there by...Let's see..."

Her phone clock showed that it's 08:56 P.M.

"I guess 4 minutes, is enough? Anyway, no need for me to pass by the dressing room. I'll do my preparations on the way. I'll be making my entrance on the clock, so see ya there!~"

 _"Eh?_ _W-Wait a-"_

Accelerator cut off the conversation and measured the time needed for her to dress up and do some light make-up. She then noticed the apathetic stare coming from her manager.

"Da hell you looking at?"

No matter how many times the researcher had seen her cutesy act, he just couldn't get used to it and the urge to vomit never faded.

She called out to her manager and gave him instructions.

"Decrease Altitude by 1000 meters. Also, once we reach target destination, tilt the chopper with a 45 degree angle to the right, this particular door should be facing slightly downward."

"Oi, Oi, you're asking for too much here, brat! You really want me dead, don't you? Who's going to bring you outside the city if I'm gone?"

Indeed, with her instructions, the helicopter would surely lose balance, especially now that he was sure the girl's going to use her ability to quicken her fall.

"If that happens, I'll just call a taxi."

"Heh...cheeky bitch."

While calculating things in her head, she pulled out a bottle labeled "Tempo Dye": A washable hair coloring product that didn't last long when cleansed with water, the result of her chemical expertise and made for her use alone. Black liquid oozed out of its twistable nozzle and covered her hair with lightly, enough for her to spread it quickly with a quick comb.

She then took off her top and jeans as quick as she could while counting off the remaining seconds in her head, leaving her with only her undergarments. Only 180 seconds left...

"At least my little girl grew a little there" Kihara laughed, eyes leaving the controls to look her up and down with a leer. Now she was tempted to stab him instead, "It would be sad if you didn't."

"Shut up, don't distract me!"

A whistle came from the pilot/manager before he turned back to focus on his job. Accelerator then continued to dress-up after losing 2 seconds from the earlier exasperation.

She quickly buttoned the white shirt and slipped on the white leggings to tuck away the upper clothing. Lock in place, she closed up the frilly skirt's zipper and wore the vest after pinning the neck-tie to the collar. She quickly pulled out the pink, non-laced sneakers from the bag and easily slipped it on her feet. Only 100 seconds left...

"Don't forget your contacts." He called out cheerfully.

"Oh fuck, I should have done that first!"

At her manager's reminder, Accelerator searched for the case where she hid her eye wear and found it in one of the pockets containing various perfumes and colognes. Carefully applying the dark-colored contacts above her crimson iris, she winced a bit from the temporary pain and moved on to apply a quick blush-on and minty cologne. 60 seconds left...

Once she was done with the preparations and the desired target was reached, the noisy manager signaled her of his next move.

"Here we go! Better clench your butt cheeks cause you'll owe me an experiment for this! "

Accelerator felt both the weight of Amata's words and her body going to the right of the chopper. Hearing the whole statement, she gave herself a mental reminder to not visit his lab office tomorrow. Wearing the duffle bag on her left shoulder, she pushed herself down towards the roofless stadium.

The exit was quick enough that Amata Kihara missed her figure even with his sharp eyes. The chopper shook a few times in the air before it fully stabilized, almost hitting a high-rise building once he got back in control. In his panicked breath, he murmured his complaints.

"Damn that Crowley! What is he up to this time, letting that kid do as she pleases outside of his city?! For that matter, why is she even wasting her time with this?! Did that brat fall in love or something?"

He may have meant for the last sentence to be a sarcastic remark, but little did he knew that her reasons were partially related to that.

* * *

30 seconds left...

The director for tonight's show paced worriedly, teeth chattering from extreme nervousness. The main performer wasn't on stage yet, but her call earlier assured him that she would be on time. Even then, he couldn't relax at all.

Still, If she said she would come on time and be fully prepared, he might as well have trust her words. With that, he asked for the technician to play when prompted.

20 seconds left...

The more seconds passed, the more intense the cheers coming from the audience, especially from the batch of people wearing pink robes and bandannas over their heads, chanting the name of the performer they're excited to see.

The leader of this group had a distinctive spikey, blonde hair and had the loudest voice of them all. He kept waving his glow sticks as if he was a composer of an orchestra, the group's cheering getting louder and louder.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1-

And the crowd was suddenly hit with total silence when a loud, crashing noise suddenly popped in their ears, smoke engulfing the stage.

The spotlight started to focus on whatever was there but...

"Hello everyone~ Did I make you wait too long~?"

" **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

And the crowd went wild, their yells turning to excited chants as the most awaited performer finally revealed herself on stage. Techno music with various melodious keys started playing in the background, exciting the audience even further. Of course, the fan group also started cheering for her name as well as they waved their glow sticks in unison.

The director was left speechless, wondering how this idol appeared like that seemingly out of nowhere. But that didn't matter right now, because the show needed to go on. The gaping hole on the stage, however, still worried him.

Right now, as she sang to the tune of her song, the audience kept chanting her name.

These people didn't know that she came from Academy City.

These people didn't know that she was an Esper.

These people didn't know that she had a ridiculous title of "Accelerator".

Right now, they only knew her as one of the most popular idols of Japan.

The crowd continuously cheered for her name.

 **"YURIKO! YURIKO! YURIKO!"**

Yuriko Suzushina's life as an idol continues, her reasons for becoming one started from a certain event three months ago, at the opening ceremony of her 1st year in highschool...

* * *

 **A/N: Well, well, well...What am I doing, distracting myself from writing False Reality Chapter 4, you ask?**

 **It all started on the first of April, when I had an idea for a One-Shot Parody Story of Yuriko Suzuhina as an idol. I was never able to release it and the draft was kept in the storage...until now. It was such a good concept that I found it a waste for not using it. And since I'm having a bit of trouble writing False Reality, I thought that writing another story could help me ease up my stress a little? Though I really don't think writing a new story is a form of relaxation either.**

 **Oh well, what's done is done.**

 **At least you guys knew already who the Esper Idol is, but who could be the Magical Girl that will join our main heroine? That is for another time for me to reveal.**

 **Unlike my first stories, EI-MC is a story that will be updated at least twice a week, each chapter possibly ranging around 1.5k words but lower than 3k, making this easier for me to write and update. I can't really promise you on this schedule though, but I will try to do so. FR is still my main priority project, and I'm really excited to show you guys what I have in store for you!**

 **And with that, I hope that I can follow up on my promises! R &R and see you guys on the next update!**

 **P.S. 4 months of not writing anything at all made me feel dumb...It's like I lost the magic touch in writing fanfics!**


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: A Certain Magical Index and its Characters definitely belongs to Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Accelerator grumbled as the irritating noise roused her from a 3 hour sleep. As she lazily opened her eyes, she realized that she had fallen to the floor, just beside the couch. Even though she had her own bed, the albino still preferred the leathery furniture for the cool comfort it provided.

She wasn't in her sleep clothes, instead wearing her favorite black shirt with white stripes resembling fangs and tight jeans. Her shoulder-length hair cast a shadow over her tired eyes. From the looks of it, she'd passed out while studying some articles she was given by her mentor and guardian, Amata Kihara.

The doorbell continued to ring.

"Ngh...What time is it...?"

She sifted through the various piles of papers covering the low table without actually looking over in order to find her phone, but eventually got irritated and stood up to properly search for it. It was under one of her files, labeled: "Experiment #54: Effects of Mixing Various Gases into the Bloodstream". She lifted the screen and the numbers "7:15" appeared at the top-right corner, beside the date "04/01/XXXX".

"So it's today, huh? First day in highschool..."

Not that she had planned to attend it. She thought it would be best to attend the next day instead. The documents she studied overnight were scattered all over the place. It looked like the coffee she brewed last night didn't work its magic and she fell flat on the floor. There were so many studies she read that she had lost track of her bookmark. That meant she would have to reread those 148 files all over again.

What a pain.

The doorbell continued to ring.

"Dammit, is that Kihara? He could just barge in like he always does. That shitty old man, playing with the doorbell!"

With those thoughts, Accelerator supported herself with the couch and dragged her feet to the entryway, preparing to blow away the man behind door number 1.

"Can't you just go in without starting a racket, you shi-!"

It was only after opening the door that she remembered that there was another person who knew where she lived.

With an unbuttoned black coat that revealed his orange undershirt, Touma Kamijou stood there about to knock the door yet again with his right hand, only to hit Accelerator's head two times. Wondering why the wooden door felt different this time, his gaze landed on the girl who started rubbing her forehead to ease the pain.

"O-ow..."

"Wah! S-sorry about that, Aki! I didn't mean to-"

She teared a little from the sudden bumps the boy inflicted upon her and paused for a while as she stared at his mug. A sigh of relief escaped her breath, knowing that it wasn't Kihara trying to harass her again.

"...It's just you, huh?"

"What's with that reaction? Are you really that disappointed to see me?"

* * *

A few minutes had passed and Accelerator was now headed to her new highschool alongside Touma Kamijou.

The pale girl yawned without even attempting to cover her mouth. At the insistence of the boy, she quickly prepared her things and changed clothes on the fly. With no coffee to completely wake her up, her crankiness levels were somewhere way above "no mercy" being irritated.

She had changed into her winter sailor uniform with a pleated skirt that covered half the length of her thighs. She carried her bag with both hands behind her head as she maintained the same pace as her spikey-haired companion, though she was a few inches ahead.

"You should start taking care of yourself more, Aki. What would you have done if I hadn't visited your place this morning? You know it's the first day of school, right?"

"Of course I knew. That's why I tried to ignore those wake up calls you did. The first day isn't that really important, you know?"

"Sorry to tell you this, little grumpy kitty, but the entrance ceremony is kind of mandatory for you, since you'll be representing the school for the three years of your stay."

"You mean the opening speech? Isn't that done by the top scorer of the entrance exams?"

"Yeah, that person becomes the representative for the first years."

"So how is that related to me then?"

"Your status as a Level 5, I guess?"

"They found out?...Figures."

She clicked her tongue after hearing that bullshit.

She had tried her best to score lower than usual in order to avoid attention, but it looked like that didn't matter. She'd even gone so far as creating a new identity such as "Akira Touko", a name she had been using for three years now, to hide the fact that she was the Accelerator. But her appearance must have given it away, which would probably mean that she was the only albino in Academy City… or at the least, the most recognizable.

Once they knew a person was one of the 7 Top Ranked Espers of Academy City, the school administration would try its best to market the student. That was why the #3 was so popular in the city, since her school, Tokiwadai Middle School, kept on selling the fact that she was one of the two Level 5s that studied there.

Now that her new school knew her identity, they might do the same thing, which irritated her as she was the type of person who preferred to stay behind the stage curtains.

There went her chance for a quiet and peaceful school year. She just hated how, every time some thug Espers find out about her identity, they'd try to fight her head-on to steal the title of the "Strongest", even though it really didn't matter to her anymore.

"Well, I can't really say for certain, but that's just a possibility I thought of while having this conversation."

"...Are you telling me you pulled me out of **_my_** apartment just because you want me to attend today of all days, out of pure speculation?"

"...Yes?" Accelerator paused and glared at the boy for his uncertain response, only to sigh as she realized she would be wasting her breath if she retorted.

"We're already way too far from the apartment, so I might as well finish this. It's only a half-day if I remember correctly?"

Joining the flow of people, the two continued their conversation once they crossed the street, Touma raising a question.

"So they're still permitting you to attend classes in a regular school, just like what you did back in middle school, huh?"

"At least this way, I wouldn't have to be at the receiving end of those Kihara-branded experiments. All thanks to you by the way."

"Hehe, no problem!" The smile accompanied by a thumb up reminded her of that day they met for the first time, the illusion of a younger Touma appearing beside the present one.

Before she entered middle school three to four years ago, she attended a special class specifically designed to her by the researchers. Of course, she was the only student taking it, but she grew to hate it as days passed, since it only involved experiments after experiments. It was at a certain breaking point that she ran away and met Touma.

It could be said that the reason she started attending school properly was because of that boy who always considered himself to be a normal teenager of the same age.

"Who else is attending?" She was referring to their classmates back in Shishunki Middle School who chose to enter the same school.

"Let's see… I know I took the entrance exams with Aogami since he was in the same examination room, though I'm not sure if he passed." Touma raised both hands to signify his ignorance regarding his other friend's fate. "He hasn't told me anything since March, but I'm guessing he's just playing with us."

"I really don't care if he got in or not, I just don't want him to be anywhere near me."

Accelerator shivered from the thought of having the blue-haired pervert being in the same class...again. Being open about his deviant nature was one thing, but trying to harass her had put both of them in danger of different levels: Her almost ripping him to pieces and him going way beyond physical contact with her even if they were friends. That was on her first year of middle school alone.

As for the rest? Better to not revive those awful memories. Wait, did she just think of that guy as **_HER_** friend? That felt seriously wrong.

"If that's the case, then Fukiyose entering the same school should be good news for you then!"

"I knew that already." Touma looked a bit shocked from what she said so she elaborated. "We kept in contact since she's one of the few people I could hold a proper conversation with, to say the least."

She couldn't really tell if they were close, but Seiri Fukiyose was someone she can partly relate to, thanks to Aogami being an idiot. She was one of those people who had a rather strong personality, dubbed "The Iron Wall" for a good reason. It was thanks to her that she could tolerate being around the so-called "Fetish King", the girl doling out punishments in her place. At least with her around, the lion could be tamed.

"Really? Well at least you have a friend that is a girl." the boy snickered as he said this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Accelerator paused and turned to Touma, giving him a confused stare. Seeing this, the normal teenage boy paused for a moment before he continued with his reasoning.

"Hm? Well, it's rare for you to make friends, considering your abrasive personality. You could say I'm a proud mother now that you've actually made friends all on your own, Aki-chan!"

Out of pure instinct the boy held out his right hand to hold the head of a charging Aki-chan, stopping her dash in full motion, though she continued to flail her arms in futility. Kamijou laughed at this cute (?) gesture, with her trying to hide her embarrassment through physical means. The fact that she was a few centimeters short made the scene even cuter (?).

He knew full well what her abilities could do, which was why he always prepared his right hand to use Imagine Breaker to negate her abilities, preventing whatever kind of destruction the girl might cause.

"Now, now, Aki, I didn't mean to mock you. I'm just saying you're making progress!"

Touma ruffled Accelerator's ashen hair, making her even more irritated. Even then, she wasn't harsh when she took the boy's right hand and calmly assessed it with her eyes.

"You know, with an ability like this, you could usurp my #1 spot easily, yet they branded you as a Level 0? This is some sick joke if you ask me."

"Well, the scanners couldn't detect it, so they just dismissed it. Besides, it's only dormant in my right hand, so it's kind of useless in a normal fist fight."

"Look who's talking nonchalantly here..."

Accelerator found it weird for Touma to not acknowledge the usefulness of his power in Esper fights. Considering that they were living in Academy City, as long as he waved around that right hand of his, no Esper could touch him. Hell, she was one of the most powerful Ability Users yet she couldn't lay a hand on this bastard who looks down on himself so much!

Touma heard loud beeps similar to those of an alarm clock coming from the blimps floating in the skies. It had monitors on both sides and it showed the weather forecast for the next three days. Apparently, it will be clear skies for the following days, but that wasn't what he found to be more important.

Rather, the loud beeps signified the change in hour.

"Ah! We're going to be late! Let's gun for it, Aki."

"Sure...Hm?"

They were about to leave when Accelerator felt movements from behind them. Three, four, eight...Sixteen people. They were suddenly surrounded by a group of thugs, each individual carried a weapon varying from knives to nailed bats. She looked at each and every one of them that stood in her way, the leader of the pack bravely moving forward to address himself.

"Yep, the features match alright! So...Nice day for us to take your title of the Strongest Eh, Accelerator?"

Great, they must have gathered intel so they could attack her. Even then, she didn't feel threatened at all. Were they actually underestimating her?

"Fools, you really thought you could stand a chance against me?"

It would be easy for her to take on all of these idiots with her powers alone.

She could just stand there and let her ability do all the work.

She could also just blow them all away with just a flick of her finger.

Yet for some reason, Touma wouldn't release his right hand's grasp on her left wrist.

"..."

"Uh...Do you mind? I kinda need to teach these bozos a lesson here." She raised the constricted left hand to show the boy that held it. Realizing that, Touma lightly apologized to her and released his grasp.

She then heard mocking laughter from the surrounding assailants. Out of nowhere they were laughing as if they just watched a video of a failed stunt attempt.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that we didn't think you had a boyfriend! Did we disturb your alone time? And also, holding hands in public? Gahahahahahahaha!"

Accelerator's expression darkened, as if some kind of grim emotion tried to burst out of her whole being. They obviously misunderstood something and she wanted to clear out that misunderstanding.

It pissed her off so much she felt like blowing this guy off to Tokyo Bay.

"Ooh boy, what a treat! Now, where-"

The leader of the thugs wasn't given the time to finish what he was saying, as Touma Kamijou's right uppercut broke through his chin faster than he had anticipated. It was an instant knockout that completely stunned the remaining 15 members of the gang as they surrounded their fallen comrade. They had expected for the girl to attack, but his sudden interference completely caught them off-guard. Even Accelerator was truly surprised as well.

"""EH?! ANIKIIIIIIII!"""

"...Huh?"

"What? You thought I'd let you beat these guys senseless with your overpowered ability? Well, not on my watch."

She was truly surprised. The boy's following actions surprised her even more that the expression lasted for quite a while.

"Wha-"

Before she realized it, she was looking backwards, with the scenery getting smaller.

"Sorry for what happened to your friend over there, but we're kind of busy right now! Later!"

She heard the boy say this to their distant assailants, greatly perturbed by what they were seeing.

After all, she was being carried on her idiotic friend's left shoulder like a sack of rice as he made a mad dash to escape the other idiots.

"...Eh?"

"""GET HIM!"""

Accelerator's mind went to reboot and loaded for a few seconds to understand her current situation. A flushed face of embarrassment enveloped her entire being once she realized what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT WAS MY PREY, YOU IDIOT!"

"That's what you're worried about?! I can't take those guys all at once, that's why we're running!"

"IDIOT, I'M THE FUCKING ACCELERATOR! I CAN KICK THEIR SHIT SO HARD THAT THEY'LL BE ADMITTED TO THE HOSPITAL AND NEVER LEAVE!"

"No, you're not using your powers in public like that! If you go all out, you'll get innocent people get caught up in the devastation! I don't want to pick you up in one of Anti-Skill's cells! Besides, we're late already so we might as well try to catch up to the opening ceremony!"

"YOU'RE MORE WORRIED ABOUT SCHOOL AFTER ALL THIS?!"

"I'm worried for both school AND my life, thank you very much! Ah! Make sure to hold on tightly!"

"HUH?"

Touma grabbed a pedestrian signal pole and used the momentum so that he could make a sharp turn to the right. Accelerator realized one thing when the chilly, sudden winds went through her clothes.

Even though it was a fact that she was a really light person due to her androgynous physique, she questioned Touma's decision-making process and the reasoning as to how carrying her as she was now would make him run faster. The worst part was that a particular piece of her clothing was being blown upwards while the boy made a mad dash, exposing what was not supposed to be exposed, especially in public.

"MY SKIRT, DAMMIT!"

Quickly realizing what Accelerator meant, Touma quickly motioned his right hand as he tried to hold her skirt down so as to not shame her any further.

"I got you!"

Something far more unfortunate happened.

His right hand had missed its target and went to a far more delicate and surprisingly soft area. From that sudden touch, the girl also known as Akira Touko slightly squealed and started to flail around her limbs in protest.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! PUT ME DOWN! I COULD RUN JUST FINE! HECK, NOW THAT I THOUGHT ABOUT IT, I CAN JUST USE MY POWERS TO FLY US THERE FASTER!"

"IN THAT CASE, COULD YOU PROMISE NOT TO ATTACK ME WITH YOUR POWERS ONCE I LET GO OF MY RIGHT HAND?!"

"IS THAT WHY YOU'RE NOT LETTING GO, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD?! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I'D RIP YOU IN HALF ALL THIS TIME?! IN THAT CASE, I AM _SOOOOOOOO_ GONNA ENJOY BEATING YOU UP LATER ONCE WE REACH SCHOOL, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"WAIT, YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO FORGIVE ME?! FUCK, I'M SO SOOOOOOORRY! DAMN, MY ROTTEN LUCK!"

"YOU FLEXED YOUR FUCKING FINGERS JUST NOW, DID YOU?!"

* * *

"That way! Those two took a right on that corner!"

"Hurry, before they can get away!"

"That dude with the ugly spiky-hair will pay for what he did to aniki!"

"Your mohawk doesn't suit you though..."

"What was that?!"

The thugs that were chasing the albino and her companion hastily turned to the corner their targets went into. Unknowingly, the one in the lead bumped into someone who was in front of a high-end clothing store.

The thug felt like he had crashed into the wall, his advance completely suspended. He stumbled onto the concrete sidewalk and faced the complete stranger that he accidentally bumped into with a puzzled look.

The boy stood there with dirty blonde hair and wore the same uniform as the couple that passed by him earlier. He didn't even look at the thug's way, as if the earlier crash didn't happen at all.

"That was...I see." His suspicious voice reached the group of delinquents as he stared into the empty space...No, he was staring at the two who were running away as they slowly but surely lost his sight on them.

"The hell is wrong with you?! Get out of our way!" He heard one of the delinquents shout at him, but he continued to ignore them. The blonde didn't turn to their direction, which forced one of them to charge at him, trying to grab his shirt in hopes of getting his attention directly.

A few seconds later, the guy who crumpled his shirt was found sprawled flat on the wall across the street, destruction visible from the path he was thrown on.

"W-who the fuck are you?!" Alarmed by the sudden threat, all the thugs pulled out their weapons in the vain hope they could protect themselves.

The blonde teen finally faced them, his deadly stare told the story of someone who couldn't care less about their minuscule existence. The next thing they knew was that white covered their whole surrounding.

* * *

Obviously, they were late for the opening ceremony, but the two childhood friends managed to arrive in time for the first year representative's speech. The school administration did find out about her identity as "Accelerator", but told her that they would keep it a secret, which she was glad to know and accepted. That meant she could continue studying under the guise of Akira Touko.

She still became the first year's representative though, since she still actually got the top score for the entrance exams.

She also found out that she would be in the same class as Touma and Seiri.

...Along with the infamous Aogami Pierce.

All in all, let's just say that the opening ceremony ended with her giving a rather short speech that only consisted of three lines, ending it in a mad chase out to the open fields with the bastard who had copped a feel for her ass for so many times. Obviously, she couldn't let him get away with his earlier sexual harassment.

The whole student body could only spectate in awe, thinking it was a demonstration of powers and not realizing that they were actually watching an unfortunate molester about to get mauled by an angelic-looking beast, magnificently escaping her every lunges that she does at him.

The faculty could only land their faces to their palms, realizing it was going to be that time of the year where troublemakers became more active. They couldn't really do much since this was the most powerful Level 5 they were talking about. Even then, a particular pink-haired teacher thought that those two were a nice addition to the class she will handle.

Indeed, it was truly a memorable first day of highschool. But...

"I shoulda just stayed home."

Akira Touko had her whole body slumped over the table, face flat on its surface. As she had predicted, aside from the Opening Ceremony, nothing else important happened while attending today's classes. She was so damn sleepy and tired, after all.

"Hm? Aki-yan, you sound depressed. You didn't have coffee this morning, did you?" That energetic voice came from her seat mate to the left and the person she didn't want to interact with the most, Aogami Pierce.

"I shouldn't have picked you up." Touma (kind of) understood where she was coming from, as his body was also collapsed on the table, his seat to her right.

"You too, Kami-yan? Seriously, you two, what's with the lover's quarrel this morning? You even had the whole school involved. It was a good thing nothing of importance was destroyed this time."

True, nothing physical was destroyed, but her dignity as a maiden broke into pieces.

"As if I'd be in a lover's spat with that Ass Molester over there. Just leave me alone, will ya? I just want this day to end already." She grumbled silent insults to her neighbor so as to make her feel happy about something, but it just made her mood dampen.

"A-ass Molester?!" The term perked interest in Aogami's curious mind and looked at good 'ol Kamijou for more information.

The target of interest sensed the queer gaze of his blue-haired friend but ignored it, placing his attention more on Akira.

"And I told you so many times that I'm sorry for that."

"You're an idiot. You are a big idiot. And a pervert too. Like Aogami. You're a really big, stupid, horny pile of shit that popped a boner just from feeling my ass."

"It's no use...She's not listening to me at all..." Touma could hear his heart breaking into little pieces from those cold, thorny whispers, groaning as if the words could painfully stab him physically.

"It's only the first day of classes, but you're already at odds with each other?" It (kind of) pained Aogami to see these two people who considered each other siblings enact the American-Russian Cold War right in front of him, though the other side already lost the will to fight back.

"It would be best to not interfere, Aogami. They should sort this out themselves, just like they did back in Shishunki Middle School." Seiri Fukiyose's seat was in front of Akira's and listened in on their conversation. From what she understood, Touma's idiotic actions led to his friend's sulky mood, but the girl wouldn't accept his cries of apologies. As much as she wanted to help, letting them solve their own problems had always been the most effective solution. The two teenagers in question knew each other the longest after all.

Akira then stood up from her seat and carried her bag, approaching the tiny homeroom teacher who introduced herself as Komoe Tsukuyomi.

"Miss Komoe, where can I find the nurse's office?"

"Hm? Is there something wrong, Touko-chan?" The pink haired individual who had the height of 135 cm turned to her direction after conversing with another student from the class.

"I kind of feel dizzy. Actually, can I go home instead?" She wasn't really sick, but Akira thought that it would be best to finish up on those paperwork. After all, real classes start the next day anyway.

"It's that bad? Hmm..." Komoe hugged her arms as she contemplated on the things to tell her next. "Well, considering what happened earlier, you must be really tired."

"So is that a yes?"

"Not exactly." She raised a brow from hearing that. "Even though it's technically Homeroom for the whole morning period, it's still my responsibility to look after all of you until dismissal. That's why I'm permitting you to stay at the nurse's office. But no sneaking out, got it?"

Akira thought that was better than nothing, so long as she could get some form of breather. She couldn't promise the sneaking out part though, even if the teacher was a cute little girl. Seriously, when did Academy City permit girls her age to teach highschoolers? It didn't really matter so after giving out directions, she thanked Komoe and stepped out of the classroom.

Aogami and Fukiyose both had the same sentiments as to why Akira would head to the nurse's office, with them staring at the root of her actions.

 _'She's totally avoiding Kamijou.'_

 _'She's staying away from Kami-yan, huh?'_

Although worried, Touma decided to leave her alone for now. He was sure of one thing, that he couldn't be there for her all the time.

* * *

Akira went behind the school building, all the while avoiding detection from the patrolling faculty. It was a piece of cake, so to speak.

Right now, all she needed to do was to jump over the school walls and she would get away scot-free.

As she was about to do so, another figure leaped over from the other side of the wall. It was a student wearing the same uniform as her male classmates, meaning a student of this school. He had dirty blonde hair with killer looks that could woo many girls and looked a bit older, possibly an upperclassman.

For some reason, even though this was her first time meeting him, Akira thought she had seen his face somewhere before.

"Hm? A girl? Wait..."

With an intrigued look, the older student walked around her as he observed the smaller details of her body. It obviously disturbed her to a high degree, much like how Aogami's eyes were closed the whole time, people having no idea how he was truly looking at people and stuff.

"Thin, androgynous figure, radish-like skin color, white strands of hair, and dark, crimson eyes...Yes, no doubt about it."

"..."

"Only Academy City officials and a select few knew about the real identity of the 'Accelerator'." Her eyes widened from this person's declaration. "Information does get leaked from time to time, but that doesn't really matter, you know? People will eventually find out in the long run, so why not just reveal your true self to the public as early as possible?"

It was then that Akira remembered where she had seen this person's smug face.

In the pile of papers given to her by Amata Kihara, there was a report that focused on the observation of the Level 5's Abilities. She saw the attached pictures of the Level 5s in that report.

This person's face belonged to the person that was on the #2 spot. Their titles signify the name of their ability. For Akira Touko, it was 'Accelerator', her ability also known as Vector Manipulation.

"Teikoku Kakine, also known as Dark Matter, I presume?"

"Ah! So you do know me! I'm really flattered. To be honest, I'm more surprised to find out that you're attending this school as my underclassman. **_MY SCHOOL_** , to be more precise."

He sounded rather possessive there for a second.

"State your business. I need to be someplace else other than here."

"What's the rush, #1? _Don't you want to have a little chat with me?_ "

It was too late for her to realize that she was stuck in place, some kind of white substance surrounded both her legs. Akira didn't feel anything crawling up her skin until she saw it with her own eyes. She couldn't identify the components of the unknown material, making it difficult for her to acquire the proper calculations to remove the mysterious bindings. She tried to reach for Kakine's neck, but her arm was quickly coated with the so-called 'Dark Matter' that he could produce in multitude faster than she had anticipated.

In a matter of seconds, she was completely bound in place, frozen as a statue barring her head.

Kakine grinned as he leaned closer to her, pulling her face in a sudden lip-to-lip contact.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp! 2nd Chapter is here!**

 **In this chapter, we find out that Accelerator had assimilated another identity, for the purpose of hiding in public. As the Strongest Esper of Academy City, she would be challenged by many Ability Users of any Designated Level, whether 0 or 4, to take the title. As explained in the narrative and conversations, nobody really knew the nature of her ability and what she looked like, meaning the only way a person could know about her identity was through her appearance. She does want people to leave her alone, that's why she created another persona known as Akira Touko. Sadly, the violent personality was still attached to Akira...**

 **Why Akira Touko: It's supposed to be some kind of word play with A-cce-ra (Akira) and "Tou" from Tor with the addition of "Ko" for the Kanji Kun reading of "Girl" (Onnanoko). Don't ask what happened to "le". Just to be clear, I'm no expert in the Japanese writing system.**

 **And with that, Akira finally had her encounter with Senpai...What? You thought it's going to be Touma? Too bad, cause he's the childhood friend of three years here! Is it romantic? We'll just have to see!**

 **It was such a memorable first day of highschool for our main heroine indeed. But that doesn't end there! The following chapters will be like a stairway to stardom as we reach the status she received from the first chapter. I hope you guys continue to tune in as she develops into the person we know three months later, Yuriko Suzushina the Idol!**

 **As always, R &R and I hope to see you again in the next update!**

 **P.S. I really need to write the next update for False Reality, but my mind tells me to write more Esper Idol-Magical Cosplayer!**


	3. Stress Relief

**A/N: Sorry for the REALLY LONG hiatus... Can't write when there are a lot of things in my life to focus on. No need to drabble about my life on the internet (who cares anyway?). Now, it's time to see more of Accel's magical journey to becoming an idol in this chapter!... Sort of XD**

 **Disclaimer: A Certain Magical Index and its Characters definitely belongs to Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

Teitoku Kakine is the kind of person who does not know when to quit.

He will always be the kind of person that will take any means necessary to get his object of desire. Either accessing hidden information or items of high value to others, he will find a way to obtain them, even if it meant dirtying his own hands. His reasons for doing so?

Teitoku Kakine, #2 Ranked Level 5 Esper, just wanted to be on the top of the metaphorical food chain, in the form of the Esper Rankings.

Sadly, today was not like any other day where things went smoothly for him.

Before the boy could react, he felt his head bob to his left and hit the wall. He felt something wet trickle down his cheeks. When he touched the wet area, he felt the side of his gritting teeth instead of skin.

"Heh. Didn't expect you to go that far. But did you really have to ruin my beautiful face?"

With his Dark Matter, he filled in the wounded area and returned his gaze to his supposed hostage, only to find her free from his hardened restraints. With successive cracks, the Dark Matter coating fell off her body and brushed off whatever was left on her being.

"If you're planning to stunt my movements, you should have covered everything from head to toe." Touko spat out in disgust, remembering what the annoying prick did to her a few seconds ago. "Ugh, seriously, a kiss? What the fuck's wrong with you all of a sudden? You fell in love with me or something? Nah, I doubt a heartless bastard like you would actually care for stupid emotions like that."

"Didn't expect you to be an expert on French Kissing. You plan to use that on somebody? Too bad I took your first."

"Yeah, too bad it had to be from a f***boi like you."

"Jealous that I'm more attractive than you, #1? Hah! Too bad! You're not my type."

The blonde bastard was starting to get on her nerves, but Akira remained calm. Calm enough to hold herself back from killing the annoyance.

"What do you want, #2? Can't you see I'm trying to be somewhere else right now? Classes officially start tomorrow, so there's no point to me being here anyway."

Kakine sneered, as if he just heard something funny. "What's this? You actually go to school now? A low-level one no less?"

"Enough with the provocations, you little sh*thead. If you're not going to answer, then leave me alone."

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting to that." Kakine's smile didn't disappear, but the wound on his cheek did. "Three years without a trace and now I see you here, roleplaying a normal highschool girl you can see anywhere? You know, I would have been fine if the school administration actually acknowledged you as a Level 5, but they didn't. After that display early, I figured out your identity, #1. Pretty easy, considering that we lived the same experimental facility before."

"Get to the point."

"The point is, why hide your identity as #1? Akira Touko is your name now? Pfft... Afraid of your past or something? Too bad. Hide behind the flock, but you'll always be a black sheep, easily discernible to the naked eye of this city's darkness."

No matter how much she denied it, Akira always knew that in some way or form, the Dark Side of Academy City would come to catch their escaped prey. There was no way such an elusive specimen as her would get away scot-free. Even then, hope of escaping such a past was given to her, thanks to Kamijou Touma. That was why she promised herself she would do whatever it takes to get a normal life, even if it meant removing the one thing that stands in her way: Academy City itself.

"Is that all you have to say? Then you're wasting my time."

"..."

Kakine could only look at her in disbelief, probably from how she dismissed him even with the threat of Academy City's Darkness. Even so, Akira Touko will not falter.

And yet, she felt rage swelling from the other person's being.

"You don't deserve the title of AC's strongest."

Spikes jutted out of the ground she stood on, barely avoiding them. With the aid of her abilities, the albino girl was able to sense unusual movements from underneath her. She can tell Kakine was serious this time.

"...You really want to do this #2?"

"...Yeah. I'm going to prove to you that I'm better than you, #1. I'm not going to be sorry if I kill you right where you stand."

"Such strong words. But I doubt you can prove it." Akira then thumbed to the building behind her. "You sure you want to do it here of all places, you idiot?"

"All the more reason I should show them the proof of your deceit. As I said, you can't hide your identity forever."

"...Well, whatever."

As if Akira's quick dismissal of the subject matter didn't bother the blonde teen enough, the ashen maiden's expression was what he found the weirdest. Very weird that it left Kakine Teitoku frozen in confusion.

Said girl may not see it, but Kakine saw a smile that was of an innocent high schooler you can see anywhere. The kind of smile they gave when they're giddy and actually feel joy. The kind of smile that shouldn't be worn in such a tense situation.

 _ **"Thanks for the offer, you bastard. Now I can finally let go of this stress."**_

* * *

For the most part, Touma Kamijou was someone who had fully accepted Akira for who she was. She may be impatient, prone to violent tendencies, and grumpy for almost the whole part of her life, considering they've known each other for so long, but he knew how the girl would appreciate the small things enough to be satisfied. She is changing to a degree, definitely different from how he first met her three years ago.

But never in his life did Touma Kamijou expect to see the monster that she was back then to appear now of all times.

"Hmm? Did you hear something?"

As the random classmate exclaimed, he also heard the noise, a high-pitched shriek and looked around confused just like the rest of his classmates. Some ran towards the windows but before they could speak of what they saw, something - or rather someone- crashed through it and slammed to the chairs and tables behind him.

"Urgh… That bitch really did it now…"

The dirty blondie regained his balance and rotated his left shoulder as if checking if everything was in place. Taking in all the clues, he could only deduce one thing:

 ** _"Hehehehehe...Oi, you still walking, punching bag?"_**

 _'Yep. It's her. I mean who else could it be?'_

Akira jumped into the room through the broken wall, manic and giggling from whatever she did. She ignored him and casually walked past him to reach the beaten guy behind him. Everyone was stunned, including the 4 feet tall teacher near the chalkboard that turned white from the scene unfolding in front of her. Before anything else dangerous could happen, Touma rushed to the girl with the malicious smile and turned her powers off, making her confused as she fell to her knees, feeling exhausted.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?! Get your hands - Urp!," For someone about to puke from nausea, the sick girl was persistent to continue whatever she was doing. Suddenly getting her powers shut off caused some kind of mental stress to get into her, resulting to dizziness. She did go all out with her calculations after all, based on the expression she had earlier.

"What's going on here, Akira?," Touma asked, but seeing the girl's eyes spinning and about to pass out, it looked like Akira's not going to recover anytime soon.

"Yeah, like, what the fuck? Tired already? I thought you're better than this. Looks like I surpassed you in stamina...As expected." The blonde boy looked like he found his footing when he said that.

 _"What the hell is he talking about, Akira? Just who is he?"_

 _"Urrgh...Stop touching me and give me back my powers, you dolt."_

The two whispered at one another, both trying to achieve something they won't be getting until someone's high pitched shrieked called their attention.

 **"""KYAA! KAKINE-SAMA!"""**

""...Huh?""

Everyone in the classroom saw a horde of female students suddenly enter and clamor around the person they called "Kakine-sama".

 **"""Kakine-sama! What happened to you?! Who caused these wounds on your beautiful body?! Do you want us to take you to the clinic? The hospital?"""**

Kamijou, Akira and the rest of the class found themselves confused, but the teacher who looks too young to be older than them regained a bit of composure and tried to control the flash mob forming around the supposed "Kakine-sama."

"Everyone! Please calm down! Please! There's no need to panic! PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! I'M A TEACHER! HELLO?! AWAWAWAWAWA!"

The panic continued and affected Komoe-sensei as well.

"Tch. I should have looked further into the students of this school. I can't believe the #2 studies here." Slowly recovering from her nausea, Akira stood straight and glared at the mass of rabid fan-girls gathering around the person he just threw inside the classroom.

"#2? You mean he's a Level 5?!"

Another Level 5? Kamijou felt threatened at the thought of knowing there will be 2 Level 5s studying in this school alone. He already got his hands full with controlling Akira's temper tantrums and another one pops up. With another Level 5 in the vicinity, who knows how much damage they can pull off together. From what he heard of the girl's explanation back then, the Top 7 Espers of Academy City only consisted of Level 5s who, due to their nature, will not get along at all. Now that another one revealed himself, Touma felt like he has to extend his capabilities more than he was doing to Akira already to reduce damage as much as possible to their surroundings.

"Oi. I know you think this is a pain, but do you really have to express that by pulling on my cheeks?"

"But they're soft and squishy; it's like I'm pressing a 100 yen stress ball."

"I'm not a stress ball, dammit!" Akira slapped his hands away, but he persisted by patting her head with his right hand for comfort. HIS comfort. And also to prevent the moody girl from using her powers.

Under the chaotic noise of worried fangirls, the person called "Kakine-sama" finally made his voice known.

"This is nothing, my kittens~. It's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about." Presenting himself, none of the visible wounds from earlier appeared, but Kamijou caught on to the white spots that were slowly melding into the man's skin color. "I am a Level 5 after all, and that means I won't go down so easily. Right, 'Akira Touko'?" The man with the darker shade of blonde calmly stared at the person he addressed: the white-haired girl who attacked said person and his current stress ball.

Everyone's stare pointed to Akira, obviously irritated at how she was being treated right now, but now more pissed off at how the blonde pretty much blamed her for his injuries. The first to inquire was Komoe-sensei, who seemed ready to cry a river.

"Akira-chan, is this true? You hurt a fellow schoolmate?"

Said girl kept quiet, but something about her expression made Kamijou nervous. He was about to ask the same thing but then Akira turned to their teacher.

"Sensei, can I file a case of lecherous acts against a student on school grounds?"

…What?

"A-Akira-chan, what do you mean…?" Komoe looked dumbfounded from the girl's inquiry. Even then, she continued.

"Hm? I'm talking about sexual harassment of the highest level. I mean this pervert coated me with his white, warm stuff-"

"NOW HOLD ON A SECOND THERE! ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO INSINUATE THAT MY BEAUTIFUL DARK MATTER IS DIRTY?!"

Everyone in the classroom- barring him, Akira, Fukiyose, and Aogami- could only look at the accused in horror.

Everyone except the fangirls.

 **"""KYAAAAA! KAKINE-SAMA! YOU COATED THAT GIRL WITH YOUR WHITE, DARK MATTER?! PLEASE! SHOWER YOUR WHITE WARM COATING ON OUR BODIES TOO!"""**

''''What the f*ck is wrong with these people?''''

Yep. Even the Perverted Otaku King also questioned the morality of the man being flocked by his harem of girls.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3...After 2 years...Yeah I'm not good with making promises ;_;**

 **So...This is a very short chapter. Last chapter was around 5K words, but then I remembered promising 3K or less word chapter updates back in my Chapter 1 A/N. I felt conflicted whether to make this chapter longer or just roll with what I have. Then I thought to myself, might as well publish this to make this story's presence known...Even if not much progress happened. I will still thank the people who read this anyway, even if it took me 2 years to make an update. Maybe next time, I'll write another 5K Chapter or longer to move this story along and catch up for lost time? We'll see.**

 **In this chapter, we got to know more about Kakine Teitoku, the guy spreading white hot goo all over girls. And that's about it. Don't worry, he won't be stuck in a rectangular space for his crimes. Not yet anyway.**

 **I'm adjusting right now, trying to find a path in life I can settle with. Looking for a job that can provide my daily needs. Still living with my parents, who I'm still thankful for even if they think I'm a pain in the ass that leeches off of them. So yeah, I finally graduated. 4 months ago to be exact. Got my thesis printed and everything last year of December. Took me a year to finish it. Now that I'm out in the wild, I realize how much of a pain it is to look for people who will take you for your good personality and remaining good set of skills. I definitely lack a lot of experience, that much is sure. But life goes on. The same goes for this story too. The only thing we can do is study, learn, and improve.**

 **...Shit. I drabbled. XD**

 **As always, R &R and I hope to see you again in the next update!**

 **P.S. For those who don't know, I'm also writing for a collab story called "The Hidden Route of the Failed Heroine" by Kamachiland Pirate Brigade starring our favorite, left behind heroine, Himegami Aisa! I wrote the 1st Chapter with the help of my crew. Please give that story some love too, the same love you give my other stories. I promise that you will definitely enjoy it!**

 **Bot: Be shameless and advertise it more obviously. By the way, if you find any mistakes in the A/N, it isn't because of me. Mikael doesn't want me to change it.**

 **xMikaelx: ...Botman beta'd my chapter again, btw. Anyway, See you guys next time!**


End file.
